Ill Be There For You
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the final battle, and what happens, when Kisshu returns, Ichigo's looking for revenge against someone, and a girl named Misaki, and Ichigo's father also,are looking for revenge,against this person,and what happens when Kisshu finds out who it is Ichigo's looking for revenge against?I hope you enjoy!Please read!P X L, K X I, T X P hints of R X L
1. Chapter 1 Cheater

Me: HEY EVERYONE! Kisshuismylife and I have decided to make a Kisshu and Ichigo, fanfic now that, she is almost finished with the first fanfic we did. Only difference is this time is I get to upload this one :)!

Hyper:Right... START THIS CHAPTER OR I'LL CUT YOUR PAY!

Me: STOP ACTING LIKE RYOU! AND I DON'T EVEN WORK FOR YOU! IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

Ichigo: Not really... You just created him...

Me: SHUT UP!

Ichigo: *trys to force a smile* Shady-*cough*Baka*cough*san does NOT own TMM!

Me: Only in my dreams!*pretends not to hear Ichigo calling her a baka* Oh and this chapter was done by Kisshuismylife! Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 1:Cheater

Ichigo was walking to the park bench where she and Masaya usually had their dates. It was about a year and a half after the final battle with Deep Blue, and they were still going strong as a couple (uggh).  
When she got there, she saw Masaya there already. As usual, she was a few minutes late. But today something was different. Masaya was sitting on the bench with another girl, and they were KISSING! Ichigo saw the passion in the kiss, and her heart felt shattered. Masaya had never kissed her like that. As soon as the two on the bench broke apart, they saw Ichigo, who by this point was crying.  
"I-Ichigo, I can explain-" Masaya began, but Ichigo ran up to him and slapped him with all her strength, which was quite a lot.  
"You BAKA!" she screamed. "What's there to explain? That you've been CHEATING on me for heaven knows how long? After all we went through together? Well, fine! We are OVER, you stupid treehugger!" With that Ichigo ran off crying.  
-Masaya's POV-  
Uh-oh. She found out about me and Misaki. Well, at least Misaki still loves me.  
-End POV-  
Misaki, meanwhile, was feeling bad. She hadn't realized that Masaya already had a girlfriend, and now she knew that Masaya, the most popular boy in school was a cheater. She decided then that she would make Masaya pay for hurting his (now ex) girlfriend. Misaki was pretty popular too, and could get girls to listen to her. She came up with a plan, but first she had to go comfort Ichigo.

Part one of the plan: Make Masaya think she still liked him, then stab him in the back (not literally- yet)  
Part two of the plan: Make sure he never has a girlfriend again.  
So then Misaki asked Masaya, "Where does Ichigo-san live? I'll go talk to her for you, okay?"  
Masaya, being the idiot that he was, said, "She lives at 125 Ayame Street. Thanks, Misaki!"  
Misaki then left. She found Ichigo's house easily, and rang the doorbell. Shintaro answered the door. "Excuse me, but is Momomiya Ichigo around?" Misaki asked.  
"Uh, yes, but she's pretty upset right now..." Shintaro trailed off.  
"I know what happened, and I just came to comfort her," Misaki said.  
Then Sakura came to the door. "Would you like to come in, and tell us what happened?" she asked. "Ichigo didn't say anything."  
"Thank you," said Misaki. She came in and said, "Her boyfriend Masaya was cheating on her- with me. I had no idea, and I wanted to apologize. She and I aren't in the same building, so I didn't know about their relationship."  
The usual flames flared up around Shintaro, who then yelled, "THAT BOY IS DEAD MEAT!"  
"Well, I was actually planning to do something to him myself, but I wasn't planning on killing him," Misaki said. Shintaro calmed down somewhat. Misaki continued, "I really do want to apologize to Ichigo, though."  
"Of course," Sakura said. "I'll take you up to her room." She led the way upstairs, and knocked on Ichigo's door.  
"I don't want to see anyone!" they heard Ichigo yell.  
Sakura sighed, but Misaki called through the door, "Ichigo-san, I came to apologize. I had no idea Masaya had a girlfriend. Please, I just want to talk for a little."  
Ichigo opened the door, and looked at Misaki. Misaki bowed and said, "I'm really sorry, Ichigo-san."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "What did you want to talk about?"  
"Getting Masaya back for what he did to you," Misaki said. "I have a plan, do you want to help me?"  
"Sure!" Ichigo said, cheering up slightly.  
"I'll leave you two alone," Sakura said with a smile. "Don't do anything too crazy, but have fun!" The girls nodded, and Ichigo let Misaki into her room so they could plan.  
Little did they know, someone was watching them...

Me:TA DA! Oh and uh this chapter was done by Kisshuismylife :)

Pudding: Um you already told them that Na No Da!

Me: Oh...

Ichigo: KISSHU LET ME GO!

Kisshu: *pouts like a little kid* Aw but Koneko-chan! I don't wanna!

Me: Aww that's so KAWAII!

Kisshu: Let me guess fan girl?

Hyper: YEP! So is Kisshuismylife!

Kisshu: WELL OBVIOUSLY! DUH THE NAME!

Me: BESIDES! WHAT GIRL CAN SAY THAT KISSHU-SAMA ISN'T CUTE! EVEN BLASTER CAN'T/COULDN'T RESIST!

Slash: GRRR! ARE YOU USING HER NAME BADLY?

Me:*screams like a killer is in front of her(which one is)* NO NO NO NO! I'M SORRY SLASH-SAMA!

Slash:*growls angrily and leaves the room* that's what i thought

Me: *shivers* HE SCARES ME!

Slash:*from a different room* WELL SINCE ALL CYNICLONS DO YOU BETTER BE AFRAID OF ME!

Me:*screams like I did earlier and runs into Kisshu's arms*

Kisshu:*teleports everyone to next chapter while I refuse to let go of him till Slash is gone*


	2. Chapter 2 He's Back! part 1

Everyone:*arrives at chapter*

Me: pretty fast right?

Kisshu:Ahm... You can let go now. Slash isn't anywhere near here. We left him in the last Chapter.

Me:*blushes* RIGHT! *lets go* YOU SHOULD GO FIND Kisshuismylife NOW! AND TAKE ICHIGO WITH YOU!

Kisshu: OK!

Ichigo:WHAT NO WA-*Kisshu teleports away with her*

Me: I do NOT own TMM, and this chapter is done by me.

Chapter 2: HE'S BACK?(part 1)

Misaki had just entered Ichigo's room to plan, and felt like she was being watched. She ignored it, and thought it was most likely her imagination. "So what's the plan?" Ichigo asked Misaki curiously.

Misaki looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Hmm... How about we, make him think one of us still likes him? Then we make sure he never gets a girlfriend again by stabbing him in the back?" Ichigo's eyes widen a bit.

"You mean LITERALLY stab him in the back?" Ichigo shouted her eyes slowly going back to normal- but not much.

"Ichigo-san! Shh your parents will hear you! I didn't mean literally, I mean metaphorically! You see, if he thinks one of us like him still, the one who he thinks likes him, he thinks won't tell that he's a cheater, therefore when that person DOES tell that he's a cheater, he'll be shocked, and therefore the term 'we stabbed him in the back'" lied Misaki, the explaining part was true, but she had MANY thoughts of stabbing him in the back and not just metaphorically!

Ichigo thought about all that for a moment before saying "Oh I see! So, you can act like you still like him, I don't think I can act like I still like him, when I seen him cheating on me." Misaki nodded and was about to say something, when Ichigo's phone went off.

Ichigo answered her phone and with much irritation said, "Hello?" she pulled the phone back a bit as Ryou s houted, "ICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CUT YOUR PAY!" Misaki flinched a bit, she could her Ryou, and how mad he sounded. "I'M COMING I'M COMING! GEEZ RYOU GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES!"

Ichigo felt like Ryou were glaring at her, through the phone. "NO EXCUSES ICHIGO! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU HAVE 15 MI-" Ichigo hung up the phone, completely cutting Ryou off. "I'm sorry, Misaki-san, I have to go to the Cafe. Would you like to meet later?" Ichigo asked, she had put her phone in her pocket (along with Masha), and is now jogging in place.

"No, I think I'll go start my acting with baka." Misaki, then turned to leave, Ichigo didn't wait, she immediately ran down the stairs and began running, to Cafe Mew Mew. Her speed was enhanced thanks to her cat DNA, but 15 MINUTES? What was Ryou thinking! What does he think she is? A Cheetah? about 16 minutes later, she arrived at the Cafe, bursting through the doors and shouted "I'M HERE!".

The mews and Ryou, turned to look at her, Akasaka-san, poked his head of the Kitchen and said, "You're here I chigo-san! I thought you might have caught a cold." with that he went back to his baking. Ryou glared hardly, at Ichigo, he could tell she'd been crying but all he said was, "Go get ready for work! The Cafe opens in 25 minutes!" then Ryou went down to the basement.

Ichigo huffed, and stormed off to the changing room. She got dressed into, her Cafe uniform, and sat down on one of the bench type seats. Ichigo looked at the ground, sadly for a few moments. Just as she was standing up, Zakuro, came in, fallowed by Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding. "Oh hey guys. I was just coming out." Ichigo mumbled, to her fellow mews.

Zakuro looked at Ichigo with a hard stare. "Ichigo! You almost made me have to work!" Mint said to Ichigo with a glare, Ichigo sighed, and stared at the ground once more, as the memory's from what happened earlier at the park came back, she began to cry again. "Ichigo-oneesan's(did I spell that right?) crying Na no da! Ichigo-oneesan, tell Pudding why your crying Na no da!" Pudding cheered, Zakuro stared harder at Ichigo.

Ichigo sniffed and mumbled, "Sorry Mint. I didn't mean to... I just forgot about work that's all." Mint gasped. Ichigo hadn't exploded on her! "Ichigo! Are you feeling ok!" Mint practically shouted at her depressed 'friend'. Zakuro finally decided to speak up and said, "Ichigo! It's about Aoyama isn't it?" Ichigo's head jolted, and more tears began to cascade down her face, like a never ending water fall, she couldn't respond, so Ichigo just nodded in response. Lettuce gasped, and said, "Did he break up with you Ichigo-san?" Mint then grabbed Pudding's hand and began to walk out of the dressing room. "Me and Pudding will just wait outside for you." with that she dragged the little monkey mew out the door and down the hall. Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out. "No he didn't... he was cheating on me." with that Ichigo began to explain what had happened earlier that day at the park, and about how Misaki came to her, to apologize.

Just as Lettuce, went to tell her she's sorry, Mint, and Pudding BURST into the room! "GIRLS! RYOU DECIDED NOT TO OPEN THE CAFE WE CAN GO HOME!" screamed Mint, as Pudding, was jumping all over the room, like the Hyper little monkey she is. "REALLY!" Ichigo shouted, but then noticed Pudding and Mint burst out into laughter. "Actually, there's a few Chimera Anima. I believe, one is, at Lettuce's school, one is at the dome, and the last one is at, Ichigo's school. Ryou's sending, Pudding, Lettuce, and you, Ichigo. Zakuro and I, have to stay here and work, so hurry back!" with that, she and Zakuro, ran to the front of the Cafe. "Oh great." Ichigo mutter sarcastically, not wanting to fight, the three girls, transformed and ran out the back.

"Lettuce! You handle the one at your school, Pudding the one at the dome, and I'll get the on at my school!" Ichigo commanded, her two team mates, nodded and they began going to their destinations. Once at her school, Ichigo almost immiediately, felt arms wrapped her. Ichigo didn't need to look down, to know who they belonged to. "KISSHU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Ichigo shouted, and jerked her elbow back, elbowing him in the chest (ow). Kisshu teleported in front of her and asked, "Aren't you happy to see me Koneko-chan?". "NO! Now where's that Chimera Anima?" Kisshu looked hurt but replied, "There wasn't one! False alarm I guess! So are you willing to come with me? Or are you still dating that treehugger?".

Ichigo backed away a bit, a few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and she looked sadly to the ground, before looking back up to Kisshu, glaring. "No I'm not! He was cheating on me! Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work so Mint doesn't KILL ME!" with that she turned, back into Ichigo, and began running back to the Cafe, Kisshu close behind her, as he was chasing her.  
_

Me: R&R I KNOW I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT LAST CHAPTER SO IF YOU DIDN'T THEN GO BACK AND DO THAT AND THEN COME BACK AND DO THE SAME TO THIS CHAPTER! K?

Dire Bite:*wraps arms around me* HI FOXY-CHAN!

Me: HI DIRE BITE!*hugs him for VERY long time*

Dire Bite:*kisses my cheek then teleports everyone to the next chapter* 


	3. Chapter 3 He's Back! part 2

*everyone arrives at chapter, and Dire Bite lets go of me*

Me:I'm pretty quick aren't I?

Dire Bite: -_- You're practically cheating at this! You just, right click and click on co-

Me: DIRE BITE! SHUT UP! GEEZ! A magician NEVER reveals their secrets!

Dire Bite: ?_? You're NOT a magician! You're an Authoress/PPGZ/part Cyniclon/many other things!

Me: ?_? WHAA? THAT MADE NO SENSE! AND I AM TO A MAGICIAN! A MAGIC AUTHORESS *sticks out tongue* Anywho, I don't own TMM and Kisshuismylife did this chapter so uh ENJOY!

Dire Bite:*hugs me and doesn't let go* I love you _

Chapter 3: He's Back? Part 2 Ichigo ran back to the cafe with Kisshu in hot pursuit. Once there, she ran inside and slammed the doors behind her. As soon as she caught her breath, she yelled, "Ryou! The aliens are back!"  
"NANI?" Ryou shouted, running out of the basement just as Kisshu teleported behind Ichigo. Ryou glared at Kisshu, who simply smirked back, wrapping his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to get free as Ryou snapped, "Okay, alien, what are you doing here? I thought you went home to save your planet!"  
Kisshu replied calmly, "We did, but after we used the Mew Aqua, it got kind of boring and irritating being there. Half our people thought we were heroes for saving the planet. The other half thought we were traitors for helping the Mews defeat Deep Blue. So we decided to come back here for some peace and quiet."  
"And the sending Chimera Animas out just now?" Ryou asked skeptically.  
Kisshu looked confused. "I didn't send out any Chimera Animas. I told Pai and Taruto not to either. Your computers must be malfunctioning. It's just us here."  
Ryou turned to Ichigo, who said, "Well, there weren't any at my school, so maybe he's right. Is it possible the computers detected aliens and not Chimera Animas?"  
"I guess so, but that doesn't explain why Lettuce and Pudding aren't back yet," Ryou said.  
Kisshu said, "Well, if I had to guess, the monkey is probably hugging the life out of Taruto right now, and the fish is probably talking with Pai. He likes her, and judging by the way she looks at him, I'd guess she feels similarly."  
"Wait, how do you know Pai likes Lettuce? He's completely emotionless," Ryou said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"Oh, so you like her too? Well, I've lived with Pai long enough to see that he does have some emotions, but you really have to look hard to see them. Or you can just annoy him to no end, and then he'll get angry, and anger's an emotion, right?" Kisshu said.  
Ryou and Ichigo sweatdropped. Then the first part of Kisshu's sentence sunk in, and Ryou turned bright red. "How the HELL did you know I like Lettuce?" he shouted.  
Kisshu snickered and said, "I just guessed from the tone of your voice when you asked how I know whether Pai likes Lettuce or not. You just proved me right, however."  
Ryou snarled at him, but was stopped from trying to strangle Kisshu by Keiichiro, who said, "Calm down, I'm sure everyone BUT Lettuce knows your feelings for her by now. It's not hard to tell."  
Ryou turned white, which caused Kisshu and Ichigo to start laughing. After a few minutes, they calmed down and Kisshu said more seriously, "Koneko-chan, are you okay?"  
"Yes... Why?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.  
"Because you were crying about the treehugger cheating on you," Kisshu said.  
Ichigo sighed and said, "Well, the girl he was cheating on me with has a plan to help me get revenge, so you don't have to worry."  
"Can I help?" Kisshu asked eagerly.  
"Not with this plan," Ichigo said. "We're just going to make sure he never gets another girlfriend, that's all."  
"Well, does this mean you're free now?" Kisshu asked hopefully.  
"No," Ichigo replied, while thinking, "Not yet, anyways."  
At that moment, Taruto teleported in with Pudding clinging to him. He seemed to be trying to get her off, and when he saw Kisshu, he yelled, "Kisshu, get this maniac off me!"  
"But you look so cute together," Kisshu said, smirking.  
"Good job Pudding, you have a boyfriend," Ichigo said, also smirking.  
Taruto turned dark red and yelled, "SHUT UP, OLD HAG!"  
"And with that comment, you can forget about me helping you with the monkey girl," Kisshu said. "I told you to stop calling Ichigo an 'old hag'."  
"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" Taruto shouted.  
"Pudding loves you, Taru-Taru!" Pudding said happily. "Pudding will get off if you ask nicely."  
Taruto's ears drooped in defeat. "Fine. Pudding, will you please get off of me?"  
Everyone's jaws dropped. Taruto had actually said 'please'!  
"Sure, na no da!" Pudding said, and let go of Taruto. Taruto breathed a sigh of relief.  
Kisshu and Ichigo smirked at the younger kids.

Me: X_X Can't... Breath...

Dire Bite: *screams* OH! *lets go of me* SORRY!

Me:*takes deep breaths* O... MY... GOSH...! ... ARE... YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!

Dire Bite: NOPE! I DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS HUGGING YOU SO HARD FOXY-CHAN!

me: Rrrrriiiight... whatever anywa-

Kisshuismylife: Hi Ayame-chan!

Me: The Fudge have you been?

Kisshuismylife: Sorry! I've been working on our story- you know the one I uploaded?

Me: oh that one... I believe altogether (she put into like a series) it's 116 chapters!

Dire Bite: Well I think so... It's surprinsing I don't know... I mean I was in it!

Kisshuismylife&Me: HEY WE WERE TO!

Dire Bite: I KNOW! *Kisshuismylife and I face palm*

Me: *looks at Dire Bite then to all of you* Ok well I'm going to bed now *changes into a fox and runs into a fox den that none of you noticed*

Kisshuismylife: Yeah i gotta go to!*Kisshu comes and teleports her away*

Dire Bite: I gotta go to!*thinks you all might be slightly confused* Oh right um Foxy-chan or as you all know her,  
Shady-Rocket-chu-girl, Shady-chan, or Ayame-chan or Ayame or whatever, anyways she's also a, Shapeshifter!  
I LOVE my girlfriend SHE HAS SO MANY TALENTS! Oh right I gotta go now bye! *lays out a sleeping bag next to the fox den I went into and goes to sleep*  
*crickets chirping is heard*

Shishi: -_- Sorry about him... he's... Deep Blue's son... Anywho, you're probably wondering who I am! Well read Kisshuismylife's story and you'll find out, anyway, since they forgot something I'll tell you, Read & Review! *leaves*

Dire Bite:*in his sleep* I FORGOT SOMETHING!*wakes up* READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!*instantly falls back asleep*  



	4. Chapter 4 Lettuce and Pai

*everyone is suddenly at the next chapter A.K.A chapter 4*

Me:*we're all back to normal again im not a fox* Hey everyone *yawns*

Dire Bite: Something wrong?

Shishi: Ok no affence Dire Bite, but you can be a real dumby sometimes.

Dire Bite:HEY!

Shishi: she's obviously tired! Anyways, Shady or as I like to call her Ayame-chan, does not own TMM! She owns me and Dire Bite though!

Kisshuismylife: Hey everyone.

Shishi:Oh Emiko *bows slightly and stands back up*! How very nice to see you we just did the disclaimer!

Kisshuismylife: Oh... darn. Oh Well On with the story!

_  
Chapter 4: Lettuce and Pai

*Lettuce's P.O.V when they all split up*

I made my way to my school as Ichigo-san had said to, I'm slightly confused, about the Chimera Anima. There hasn't been any since, about a month or two after Deep Blue's defeat, which is when we defeated the ones that the Cyniclons left behind.

Once arriving at my school, I looked around, I had my guard up, and my weapons out, just in case, it tried, to sneak attack me. 'Maybe it can fly' I thought, as I looked up towards the sky, scanning the area, carefully. I felt my eyes widen as I stopped scanning the area.

Floating right next to the top of the school, is a Cyniclon. And, not just ANY, Cyniclon. Pai. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, I can tell I'm blushing.

*Normal P.O.V*

Pai stared at Lettuce, even from so far away, he could tell she was blushing. Pai teleported behind her. "Mew Lettuce? They sent you alone?" Pai questioned in his usual emotionless way, Mew Lettuce turned around quickly, and back up a bit her, blush become a little more darker.

"No! I'm here, Mew Ichigo-san is at her school, and Mew Pudding-san, is at the dome! Wait.. Pai if you're here... Taruto's with Mew Pudding-san, and Kisshu is with Mew Ichigo-san! Ok, Pai! Where's the Chimera Anima?" Mew Lettuce figured that out pretty quick, but soon after asking the question she mumbled, "There isn't one... is there?". Pai simply shook his head 'no'.

Pai noticed her blush dieing down a bit, and said, "We just want to talk. It's pretty boring on our planet now that we've healed it. Half of our people think we're heroes, but the other half thinks we're traitors, for helping kill Deep Blue.". Mew Lettuce nodded and looked to the ground, thought for a moment or two and then said, "Come on. Let's go back to the Cafe. We can walk if you'd like.".

"Sure." came Pai' simple reply, with that Mew Lettuce glowed soft green, and was back to just Lettuce. "Oh, and you can call me Lettuce, you don't need to put 'Mew' at the beginning of our names." said Lettuce, as they began walking to the Cafe. Many people stared at them, and as they walked by would laugh over Pai's large ears, strange clothes, the way his hair is styled, and the color of his hair.

About 4 hours later, they FINALLY arrived at the Cafe. Lettuce went in first, then Pai, but Lettuce was knocked down, when Pudding tackle hugged her. "LETTUCE!" Ichigo shouted, she helped pry the monkey mew, off.

"Where have you two been at Pai? Go on a date?" Kisshu teased, Ryou happened to be next to him and shouted, "THEY DID NOT GO ON A DATE KISSHU!". "Jealous much?" teased Kisshu, Ryou seemed to be getting angrier, and shouted, "I AM NOT JEALOUS YOU STUPID ALIEN!" then he stormed out of the room.

Lettuce looked at where Ryou once stood, then said, "Is Ryou ok?". This of course caused everyone to fall down anime style, except for Keiichiro, because he is SO nice it's kind of creepy. Keiichiro, smiled and kindly said, "Ryou is just a bit on edge today. I'll go talk to him" with that he left the room.

Me: There I updated! Now I just need to wait a while for Kisshuismylife to send my her chapter.

Kisshuismylife: I'm gonna go work on that. Cya!*leaves*

Me: Oh and um in response to Bat Utonium's review, I UPDATED!

Dire Bite: I think he can tell that you updated Ayame-chan...

Me:I know I know. But still I felt like responding to that- so I did!

Shishi: I'm teleporting us to the next chapter.

Me: Ok Shishi! Let's go ~Nya!

*Shishi teleports everyone to the next chapter* 


	5. Chapter 5 Ichigo and Misaki's Revenge

*everyone arrives*

Me: HI HI HI!

Hyper: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER OR I'LL CUT YOUR PAY!

Me: AGAIN I DON'T WORK FOR YOU! AND STOP HANGING OUT WITH RYOU!*Ryou walks into room* RYOU!

Ryou: What?

Me: YOU SHALL BE LOCKED IN A CAGE UNTIL HYPER STOPS ACTING LIKE YOU!*Ryou is suddenly in a cage*

Ryou: I hate you...

Me: DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT SHISHI IN THERE WITH YOU!

Shishi: HEY! Don't be mean to me!

Me: Sorry Shishi!

Dire Bite: Ayame-chan does NOT own TMM, but she owns me, Shishi, and Hyper, and all her other OC's that aren't appearing!

Chapter 5: Ichigo and Misaki's Revenge

While Keiichiro was trying to talk some sense into a very jealous Ryou, the others had decided to close the Cafe for the day. After a few death glares from Zakuro, everyone left, leaving the girls and Cyniclons to talk.  
"So, where are you guys staying?" Ichigo asked.

"We still have our ship, so we can stay there," Pai said.  
"Aw, concerned about us, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked teasingly.  
Ichigo blushed dark red and didn't reply.  
"We have to get home now," Lettuce said apologetically. "You guys can come see us anytime though." Pai nodded, and he and Taruto teleported off. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and said, "See you around, Kitten." To his surprise, Ichigo nodded. Thinking about this, Kisshu teleported off to the ship.  
The girls said goodbye to each other, and headed home. When Ichigo got home, she was surprised to see Misaki about to ring the doorbell. When Misaki saw Ichigo coming, she said, "Hi Ichigo-san, I have part one of the plan done. Do you want to see?"

"Sure!" Ichigo said. The two girls went in and up to Ichigo's room. Once there, Misaki opened the bag she was carrying, and showed Ichigo what looked like a flyer.  
This is what the flyer said:  
A Notice from Akane Misaki:  
To the girls of Daikon High School:  
I recently found out that Aoyama Masaya is a cheater. He was cheating on his girfriend with me. I think we should band together so he never gets the opportunity to cheat on girls again. Again, DO NOT go out with Aoyama Masaya. I don't want to see any more hearts broken by that jerk.  
Signed, Akane Misaki and Momomiya Ichigo.  
"It looks perfect!" Ichigo said. "I suppose the next step is passing them out to all the girls, right?"  
"You got it," Misaki replied. "Would you help? You can do your building, and I'll do mine."  
"Maybe we could do it quicker if we get more people to help pass these out," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "I bet my friends Moe and Miwa would help."  
"And my friends Akai, Haru and Tsuki could help too," said Misaki. "Great idea!"  
So the next day, Wednesday, Ichigo met up with Misaki in the schoolyard, and they split up the flyers. Then Ichigo called Moe and Miwa over, and explained the plan. They were more than happy to help. Misaki called Akai, Haru and Tsuki, and explained to them as well. They all agreed to help.  
"This is going to be great!" Misaki said. "Let's go, girls."  
So in between classes, they passed out flyers in their buildings. Soon every girl in Daikon High knew the truth about Masaya.

Me: Quick aren't I?

Dire Bite: Yep you sure are!

Ryou: let me the hell out of this cage!

Hyper: IF YOU DON'T LET HIM OUT I'LL CUT YOUR PAY!

Me: -_- Hyper's bipolar just so you all know... AND AGAIN I DON'T WORK FOR YOU HYPER!

Hyper:*starts acting hyper again* SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Me: See I told you he's bipolar...

Shishi: Wow... *teleports everyone to the next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Out

*we all arrive*

Shishi: I'm as fast lightning!

Me: Shishi... Don't start weirding out on me!

Shishi: Sorry... I was just joking... Anyways

Me: I don't own TMM, just my Oc's!

Chapter 6: Finding Out

Later that day, Masaya went to Kendo practice. He noticed there were no girls, and decided to investigate. He called Ichigo, on his cell phone (strange right?), and she didn't answer, he did the same with Misaki, but she ignored him to.

So Masaya decided to ask girls around the school. Masaya, found that nobody was in the school, just as he was about to head down to the gym to check it out, he seen Misaki, and Ichigo standing in front of the gym doors.

"Misaki, Ichigo!" Before Masaya had the chance to say anything else, the two girls raced into the gym, he heard them shout something but didn't catch it. Masaya being the dim wit he is, raced into the gym with out a second though- or a first thought for that matter. Immediately after he set foot in the gym, water balloons, filled with paint, and other stuff, hit him.

Masaya, shouted angrily, and looked to see all the girls, in both Misaki's school, and his, in the gym, glaring angrily at him. Even Misaki, and Ichigo, were glaring at him. "M-misaki! I-ichigo! What... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Masaya shouted, at the two girls. "We warned everyone about you, and how you're a big cheater! We don't even know what we saw in you anymore!" yelled Ichigo, her glare even more deadly looking, then ANY of the other girls.

"Now all we see in you is a big fat tree hugging, baka cheater!" shouted Misaki, her glare almost as deadly looking as Ichigo's. All the girls there wished that looks could kill, but if they could, we'd all be dead from seeing Masaya's face.

Suddenly, one last VERY LARGE balloon, hit Masaya in the face. The substance was greenish, you know, like poison. Masaya ran out of the gym to clean his ugly face, he shouldn't the poison color looks good on him- barely.

Just as the gym doors closed, every girl in the gym burst into laughter. They, couldn't believe, Masaya was more upset over his face then he was every girl in two different schools hating him!

Little did Masaya know, that the gunk on his face, really WAS poison... and he swallowed some of it, nobody knew other then Ichigo, and Misaki 0_0...

Masaya: I'M POSIONED?

Me: Shut the fudge up. (snaps fingers and-) *this has been censored sorry to much violence...* I will tell you all bad things happened to him, he arms, neck, and legs, are no longer attached to his body, and there was more blood and torture then you could EVER imagine!

Shishi: 0_0 Uh Ayame? For a 10 yr old you are surprisingly violent!

Me: Well thats what happens when you the only girl in the family- other then your mom...

Shishi: Whaa? Your an onl- oh wait you mean outside the story...

Me: -_- REALLY SHISHI? Ya know I have a life outside all that oh and R & R!

Shishi: Right sorry! *teleports everyone to the next chapter* 


	7. Chapter 7 Kisshu can Apololgize?

*everyone arrives*

Me: Ok, at the moment I'm NOT in a very welcoming mood so let's just get this over with!

Hyper:*whispers to all of you* Ryou's been bugging the crap out of her!

Me:*does not hear Hyper* I don't own TMM just my Oc's, now LEAVE ME ALONE!

Hyper: O_o...

Me: *Sees the way Hyper's looking at me* 0_0 WHAT!

Hyper: NOTHING! O_o!

Chapter 7: Kisshu Can Apololgize?  
_

After Masaya left, Ichigo and Misaki high-fived each other. The other girls came over and congratulated them.  
"That was great!"  
"Nice work!"  
"Great plan, you two!"  
"Thanks," Misaki and Ichigo chorused, and grinned at each other. Then Ichigo looked at her watch.  
"Eeek! I'm gonna be late for work! Ryou is going to KILL me!" she shouted, then added, "Thanks everyone! See you later!"  
Ichigo then ran out the door and headed for Cafe Mew Mew. Before she got more than a few steps, she ran straight into Kisshu, who had obviously been stalking her again.  
"Kisshu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Then she noticed that Kisshu wasn't acting the same. Usually, he would have kissed her or made some comment by now.  
"Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked him. It looked like he was shaking. When he looked at her, however, she saw he was shaking- with laughter! Then he stopped trying to be quiet, and burst out laughing so hard he couldn't speak.  
"What is so funny?" Ichigo asked him.  
"Y-you... actually... a-attacked... the... TREEHUGGER!" Kisshu managed to say between laughs.  
"So?" Ichigo asked.  
Kisshu finally calmed down, and said, "You were always mooning over him, and so seeing you get so mad and attack the one guy I hate the most just seems really funny! So, now that he's covered in paint and totally humiliated, are you going to do more stuff to him, or can I just kill him?"  
"I don't know what else to do to him, but no, you may not kill him," Ichigo said.  
"Aw... why not?" Kisshu asked.  
"Because it's illegal. Now, I'm late for work, so I have to go," Ichigo said.  
Instead of responding, Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, and teleported to the Cafe.  
Once there, he let go of Ichigo, who said, "Wow... thanks, Kisshu."  
Kisshu smirked and said, "Anytime, Koneko-chan." He didn't leave, however, instead he followed her into the Cafe. Luckily, there weren't too many people there yet.  
Ryou came out saying, "Oi strawberry, you're late..." he trailed off as he saw Kisshu. "What is HE doing here!" Ryou shouted.  
"I'm just hanging out," Kisshu said innocently. "Got a problem with that, Blondie?"  
Ichigo facepalmed as Ryou turned bright red and yelled, "Don't call me that! And if you're going to be annoying, you have to leave!"  
Ichigo decided to go change into her uniform as Kisshu said, "I'm not trying to be annoying. It's just that I like nicknames. And Blondie isn't actually that bad, considering that you have a real attitude issue. I could have come up with something a lot worse."  
By this point, steam was coming out of Ryou's ears. Kisshu was obviously enjoying this.  
But just before 'Blondie' could strangle Kisshu (or try to), Keiichiro came out of the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about. Just before Ryou lunged at Kisshu, Keiichiro grabbed him and hauled him off to the basement, saying over his shoulder, "Kisshu-san, please refrain from making him too mad. I get to live with the results, remember?"  
Kisshu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and said, "Oh, sorry about that, Keiichiro." Then he turned around to see that Ichigo was staring at him with her jaw nearly on the floor. "What, Koneko-chan?"  
"You APOLOGIZED to someone?" she asked in complete awe.  
"Well, I just think anyone who has to live with the blonde jerk is to be pitied," Kisshu said. He then went to the door, and before leaving, said, "Bye, Koneko-chan!"  
Ichigo was too shocked to answer.

Me: Oh I almost forgot, Kisshuismylife did this chapter, and she owns Misaki, not me.

Hyper: Are you still in a crappy mood?

Me: HYPER SHUT THE FUDGE UP!*yep still in a bad mood...*

Hyper: Fine I shall continue staring at you with this face: O_o until you are in a better mood!

Shishi: *face palm- er paw palm*... I have nothing to say! *teleports us to the next chapter*

Ryou: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME! *mumbles things*

Slash: SHUT UP WORTHLESS HUMAN! ANYWAYS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL EVERYONE SOMETHING! But I'll do it instead! ALL OF YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE YOU FEAR ME! YOU'LL REGRET YOU WERE EVER BORN! SO REVIEW! YOU KNOW CLICK THAT BLUE BUTTON THAT SAY 'REVIEW' NOW! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL REGRET IT!*I suddenly come back*

Me: If you don't review, believe me, you'll regret it EVEN more! I'll send the Jaberwockie, from the Alice in Wonderland movie, after you!*you all hear it growl and roar and stuff and I laugh evily before returning to the next chapter*! 


	8. Chapter 8 They Know!

*everyone arrives*

ME: I don't own TMM just my Oc's, none are in the story- just the author's notes...

Chapter 8: They know?  
_

After work that day, Ichigo, waited in the park. She was waiting on Misaki, the two had decided to meet up there, so that they could discuss, everything that went on after Ichigo had left the gym.

While Ichigo was waiting, Kisshu walked- yes walked, into the park, and sat next to Ichigo, on the bench.

"Kisshu! You have to leave! NOW! My friend Misaki, will be here ANY MINUTE!" Ichigo tried to keep her voice low. "Koneko-chan... What was all that all over treehugger's face? I know you know it wasn't paint." Kisshu mumbled, he looked at the ground, he seemed sad, his ears even drooped a little.

"Promise you won't tell?" Ichigo looked at him, when he looked into her eyes, he could tell, that she was hiding something so he slyly replied, "Only if you go out with me for a week! And you have to act like you like me to!" Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. IF it's what I have to do, to make you, PROMISE not to tell ANYONE. I'll go out with you for a week AND act like I like you. Now, what that gunk on his face was. It was SLOW acting poison. He'll die today but in 12 years, so pretty much the same day he was hit with it, but in 12 years- unless someone kills him before then. It was my own personal addition, Misaki, even liked the idea." Ichigo, waited for Kisshu to act like he was at a party, but instead his eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"NO WAY!" Misaki shouted, as she ran over to Ichigo and Kisshu. "NNNNYYYYAAA! Oh, Misaki, you scared me! Oh no... Um Misaki, this is Kisshu, ya know one of the alie-" she was interrupted by Misaki.

"I didn't think the lead mew would hang out with the one alien that tried to destroy her at the zoo!" said Misaki, in a hushed voice. "NANI! Y-you seen me transform?" whispered Ichigo, she earned a nod, and Kisshu smiled REAL big.

"Koneko-chan was just telling me, about that gunk you put on treehugger's face! So where do you lady's want to go? I'd be happy to teleport you there!  
_

Me:NONE OF US HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SO JUST REVIEW! *mumbles something about my brother being a moron and then Shishi teleports us to the next chapter* 


	9. Chapter 9 Hatching a Plan part 1

*everyone arrives* Shishi: here...it is...

Me: I might be starting a non related TMM story soon but I'm not sure...

Slash: She barely escaped a bunch of evil plot bunnies last night at around five something in the fricken MORNING!

Hyper: *shivers* they scared me...

Me: yep... They scared me to... the black devil bunnies I fudging HATE THEM!

Slash: Shady-chan, does not own TMM, Kisshuismylife does NOT own TMM, Kisshuismylife owns Misaki and typed this chapter. Shady-chan, owns her OC's.  
_Chapter 9:Hatching a plan_

Ichigo was a little freaked out that Misaki knew she was a Mew. "You have to promise not to tell, okay Misaki?" Ichigo asked.  
"Sure, I'm good at keeping secrets," Misaki assured her.  
Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Then Kisshu said, "I'd be happy to teleport you two somewhere. Where do you want to go?"  
Ichigo and Misaki looked at each other, then said, "The zoo would be nice."  
"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully. He grabbed both of them by the shoulder, and teleported to the zoo. "Koneko-chan, did you know that they have a real Iriomote Wild Cat here?" Kisshu asked her.  
"No, I didn't. Let's go see it!" Ichigo said, excited.  
"Why do you call her 'Koneko-chan'?" Misaki asked Kisshu.  
"Because she's my kitten," Kisshu replied simply. "Besides, she's part cat anyways."  
Misaki then pulled Ichigo off a little ways and said, "Maybe you should go out with him. It's obvious he really likes you, and besides, he's really cute."  
"But then I'd have to introduce him to my dad, and he'd probably kill both of us," Ichigo whispered back.  
"Don't worry, I've got another plan," Misaki said. "Let's talk it over with Kisshu, and go to your house."  
So Ichigo called Kisshu over, and said, "Kisshu, I know you want to go out with me, but we have to talk to my dad first." Kisshu gulped, nervous. From what he'd seen of Shintaro, he might be dead after tonight.  
"Don't worry," Misaki said. "I know you both hate the treehugger, right? What if you teamed up to get rid of him for good? Then Ichigo's dad might like you better."  
"That might work," Ichigo said. "But I don't want my dad to go to prison."  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Misaki said. "That's why they should team up. So Kisshu can teleport them both out of there before the cops come."  
"I like this plan," Kisshu said.  
"Okay," said Ichigo. "Let's go to my house. Are you coming too, Misaki?"  
"Nah, this should be just the three of you," Misaki said. "Besides, I have to get home."  
"Okay, bye," Ichigo said.  
Misaki nodded. "Good luck!"  
Kisshu and Ichigo then went to Ichigo's house. Shintaro and Sakura were watching TV when they came in. As soon as Shintaro saw Kisshu, however, he slowly started getting this death aura around him. Before it could get too far, Ichigo said, "Wait Dad! Kisshu just saved me from the treehugger!" (this was a lie, but all in a good cause).  
Shintaro seemed to calm down a bit, then said, "Alright, what'd that damn treehugger do now?"  
"He tried to rape me, and Kisshu saved me! Kisshu's wonderful, Dad!"  
"I'M GONNA MURDER THAT DAMN TREEHUGGER!" Shintaro shouted.  
"Actually, that's what I came to talk about, sir," Kisshu said politely. "Ichigo, her friend Misaki , and I came up with a plan. If you and I team up, we'll have a better chance of killing the treehugger."  
"How's that?" Shintaro asked.  
"I can teleport us out of there after we kill him. Here's my idea: Ichigo will call him to come to that park under the sakura tree. You and I will go instead of Ichigo, and we'll kill him. If you had a flamethrower, that'd be perfect."  
"I do have a flamethrower," Shintaro said. "What is it going to do?"  
"I'll use my Dragon Swords to kill him, then you burn the body so no one can tell who it is," Kisshu replied.  
"Let's sink him in that nearby pond, just to be safe," Shintaro said. He was really getting into this _

Me: *grins evily* HE SHALL SOON DIE!

Kisshu: YES! I'LL FINALLY GET ICHIGO!

Me:?_? I thought you had Kisshuismylife?

Kisshu:... Well... yea... but I still want Koneko-chan...*ears droop*

Me: Well I know Kisshuismylife wants you to be happy SO... HE'S GONNA DIE!*party balloons, streamers, and other stuff falls from ceiling* !

Kisshu:*starts popping a balloon with his Sais* Cool!

Me: WAIT KISSHU DON'T-!

Kisshu:*balloon pops and we hold our ears*

Me:Do that...

Kisshu: !

Me: Hurts I know...

Kisshu:*teleports to next chapter* 


	10. Chapter 9 Hatching a Plan part 2

*everyone arrives*

Me:My ears hurt...

Kisshu: Mine to..

Me: AWESOME! Ok, well Kisshuismylife did this chapter, ,she owns Misaki, and NEITHER OF US OWN TMM! IF WE DID THERE WOULD BE NO MASABAKA!

_Chapter 9:Hatching a plan_

Kisshu and Shintaro were still working out details of the 'murder the treehugger and get away clean' plan. Sakura was getting a bit worried, however, despite Ichigo's reassurances. Finally she broke into the coversation, saying, "I know you all hate Masaya, but is killing him really necessary?"  
"YES!" Kisshu, Shintaro, and Ichigo shouted together.  
"Besides, Mom, you don't have to do anything," Ichigo said. "Just leave it all to us."  
Sakura sighed, but didn't complain. Secretly, the bloodlust was getting to her as well. "I just hope they'll be okay,  
" she thought.  
Finally the details were all worked out. They would strike tomorrow, which was Saturday, Ichigo's day off. Before they broke up the meeting, however, Shintaro asked Kisshu, "Why are you so eager to do this for Ichigo?"  
Kisshu replied, "I've loved Ichigo since I met her, and though I originally tried to fight those feelings, I soon realized that I loved Ichigo more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I truly care about her, and I would do anything for her."  
"I guess I can approve of a relationship between the two of you then, but we have to kill the tree-screwing idiot before you get to date her, understand?" Shintaro said.  
"I understand you well, sir," Kisshu said seriously. The two of them shook hands, then Kisshu said, "I have to get home, or Pai will kill me!"  
"Who is Pai?" Sakura asked.  
"He's my older brother, but he's taken care of me and my younger brother Taruto since our parents died," Kisshu said, looking down.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sakura said.  
"Thanks," Kisshu said. "I'd better go." Then he teleported off.  
"Wow, Ichigo, you've got a really cool boyfriend," Sakura said, nudging Ichigo in the ribs. Ichigo blushed.  
The next day, Ichigo and Kisshu met up, and went to her house. Then Ichigo took out her cell phone and called the treehugger. "Hello?" he answered.  
"Masaya, I'm SO sorry Misaki and I got carried away. We were just really mad at you, and I'm sorry it got so out of hand. To apologize properly, I made you something. Will you meet me at the big cherry tree in Inohara Park at 9:00 tonight? My parents should be gone by then."  
Masaya, being the idiot that he was, didn't suspect a thing, and said, "Sure Ichigo, I'd love to. Bye!" Then he hung up, and Ichigo and Kisshu burst out laughing.  
Then Shintaro came home, and said, "How's the plan going?"  
"Great," Ichigo said. "I called him. He's going to be under the cherry tree in Inohara Park at 9:00 tonight. Now it's all up to you and Kisshu, Dad!"  
"YESSS!" they all shouted, and started laughing maniacally.  
At 9:00 sharp, Masaya walked up to the tree, saying, "Looks like Ichigo's late again." Shintaro and Kisshu were up in the tree, meanwhile, so the treehugger didn't notice until Kisshu jumped down, Dragon Swords out and stabbed the treehugger, saying softly, "You're through, you tree-screwing baka." Masabaka tried to scream, but Shintaro covered his mouth. Then Kisshu jabbed one of his Dragon Swords straight through Masabaka's heart(or the place where one would be, if he actually had a heart). Masabaka jerked, then went still. As soon as Kisshu saw he was dead, he nodded to Shintaro, who took out a flamethrower, and incinerated the treehugger.  
The two started laughing maniacally, until Kisshu thought he heard someone coming. "Uh-oh, someone's coming. We'd better clean up. Grab the flamethrower, and I'll teleport us out."  
Shintaro grabbed the flamethrower, and Kisshu teleported to his ship, so they could clean up without being caught. Unfortunately, they didn't get into the ship unnoticed. Taruto was walking by, and saw the two, Kisshu had blood on his shirt, and so did Shintaro.  
"Eeek! Kisshu, what the hell happened to you, and why did you bring the old hag's dad along?" Taruto yelled.  
"Shh! I don't want Pai coming out here!" Kisshu said. "And Ichigo is NOT an old hag! We're nearly the same age, and if you're calling her that, then doesn't that mean you think I'm old too?" Kisshu started to look pretty menacing.  
Taruto saw the look on Kisshu's face,and said, "N-no! I don't think you're old! I'll stop calling Ichigo an old hag! Please don't kill me!"  
*sigh* "Fine, I won't kill you, but you better keep that promise, or you're doomed, got it?"  
"YES!" Taruto ran for it then.  
"Shouldn't you be nicer to kids, Kisshu?" Shintaro asked.  
"We do this all the time. Besides, he called Ichigo an old hag. He should learn to mind his manners, right?"  
"I suppose you're right. So, did you want to wash off the blood at some point?" Shintaro asked.  
"Oh, yeah," Kisshu said. He looked at his shirt, and then Shintaro's, and said, "Maybe we'd be better off burning these. I'll go change, and I'll take you back to your house. Then you can change,and I'll go burn this shirt."  
"Okay," Shintaro said. So Kisshu went into his room and took off his shirt, then found another just like it, and put that on. Then he came out and teleported Shintaro back to his house. Shintaro went to the room he shared with Sakura, changed his shirt, and came back out with the bloody shirt.  
"I'll go incinerate that," Kisshu said.  
"Thanks," Shintaro said. Kisshu nodded and teleported off. Shintaro then knocked on Ichigo's bedroom door. She opened it, and he said, "We did it! The treehugger is incinerated!"  
"Yay!" Ichigo said. "Where's Kisshu?" "Well, we got blood on our shirts, so he offered to burn them," Shintaro explained. Ichigo smiled, then high-fived her dad.  
_

Me: *laughs VERY hard and falls on ground clutching my stomach* HE'S... DE-AD!

Slash: He was SO ugly my poor eyes couldn't bare to look at him!*bursts into a fit of laughter*

Me:*laughs even harder from Slash's comment* G-goo-d... o-one... S-sl-sla-sh!

Slash:Thanks!... Ok... let's go...*both start crying from laughing so hard and our laughter starts sounding evil and creepy but he SOMEHOW teleports us to the next chapter* 


	11. Chapter 10 Sadness

*everyone arrives*

Me: lol... I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD TELEPORT! 0_0

Slash: Eh, came with the Anti-Mew thing.

Ryou:*glares at everyone* GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS CAGE!

Hyper: *grins real big and begins to fake still acting like him* DO IT OR I'LL CUT YOUR PAY!

Me:*smirks cause I know he's faking* NOPE! Hyper's still acting like you! Ok Me and Kisshuismylife do NOT own TMM, she owns Misaki, and I own my OC's, for example, Hyper, and Slash.

_Chapter 10: Sadness_

Ichigo was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It's been two months after, Masaya died, and at the moment, it's about 4:35 A.M.

Suddenly Ichigo, realized something. 'NO! Mews don't kill- they save! Save the Earth and everyone and thing on it! I killed that treehugger! No no no! If Ryou finds out... He'll NEVER let me come back to the Cafe, or be a Mew Mew!' Ichigo thought, tears started forming and it wasn't long until they began falling.

Ichigo, couldn't even step foot out of her house, people were always around it, and the cops always parked near by. Someone had let out her secret of being a Mew Mew, and someone had given the hint, that she had part in the killing.

Now, Ichigo didn't know who did this, but the one person she had in mind, was Misaki. Misaki, was the only other soul who knew, about her being a Mew, and the only other Soul, who knew about, her having part in the killing.

Nobody, could come, in or out, of her house. When they did, they had to have, Kisshu, Pai, or Taruto, teleport them. That's another thing. Pai and Lettuce had gotten together, Taruto and Pudding kinda did to, and Ichigo herself, had found a love for Kisshu, she never knew she had.

Mint's crush on Ryou was becoming more evident by the day, and it seemed he was getting over Lettuce, and forming a crush on Mint. Zakuro, and Keiichiro, had also gone on a few dates.

Kisshu, suddenly teleported in, when he seen, his Koneko-chan, crying he gasped. "Koneko-chan! I know, it's tough not being able to leave your house, but... why are you crying?" Kisshu was instantly holding, Ichigo close to him. "Kisshu... If Ryou, finds out, what I did... He'll fire me..., and I won't... be able to... be a Mew Mew anymore!" Ichigo, mumbled through her sobs.

Just then Alto jumped into the room. "EEP! A-Alto?" Ichigo's ears and tail popped out, and Alto formed back to Ryou. "Blondie! What the hell are you doing here?" Kisshu practically shouted, he would have to if Sakura, and Shintaro, weren't trying to sleep.

"You say, that if i found out what you did, I'd fire you. What'd you do Ichigo? OTHER then become the girlfriend of an Alien?" Ryou demanded to know, Ichigo stood up, Kisshu floated next to her with his arms crossed.

"You wanna know what I did? Fine it's true, I helped Kisshu and my father, kill that Baka! He deserved it! He wouldn't leave me alone! *insert LONG explained lie about Masaya trying to rape Ichigo repeatedly*" Ichigo burst into another fit of sobs and tears.

"Go ahead fire me... it's not like, it's easy for me, to just walk out my front door!" Ichigo was hugging, Kisshu, and sobbing into his shirt, which quickly became wet from her tears.

Ryou for some reason, walked over to the window he came in, opened it more and said, "Ichigo your fired. Mews! Get in here! She just admitted to it.". Ichigo gasped, as all the four mews, jumped into her room.

"Ichigo! Why'd you do it Na No Da? WHY!" Pudding burst into her own fit of tears. Tears were slowly coming, from Lettuce, Zakuro showed disbelief and disappointment in her eyes, Mint just glared a few tears escaping.

Just as they came charging at them, Kisshu teleported away with Ichigo. They soon arrived, at an uncharted island, in the middle of who knows where! Ichigo's eyes widened and she yelled, "KISSHU! Where the hell are we?"

Kisshu just shrugged indicating he doesn't know. Kisshu tried teleporting away, but ended up three feet in front of him- which was in... SNOW? "I can't teleport away.. Which means I can't use my other powers either... great." Kisshu informed Ichigo, who just fell down anime style.

They began walking around, and found that the weather changed, every three feet ahead.

Me: Oh by the way, I did this one. REVIEW! OK? Tell me if you like it!

Slash: DO IT OR I'LL SLASH YOUR COMPUTER! SHE NEEDS TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!

Me: HE CAN DO THAT! He did to mine. Anyways if you're reading this but don't have an account for , then FIND SOMEWAY!*Slash teleports us to the next chapter, but not you guys. You all have to review first* 


	12. Chapter 11 The Island

*everyone arrives*

Me: hey everyone! Ok, Kisshuismylife owns Misaki, and neither of us own TM...M...Oh I feel tire-*falls on the ground asleep*

Shishi: *yowls* AH! Ok... She's pobably just tired.

Me: *sits up* _ SHISHI! SLASH! do the disclaimer *they try to protest* NOW!

Shishi: OK! Kisshuismylife owns Misaki! And neither Shady-Rocket-chu-girl nor Kisshuismylife-.

Slash:*continues* owns TMM! Shady-chan DOES own her OC's!

I'll Be There For You Chapter 11: The Island Ichigo and Kisshu continued walking, the weather changing from everything from rain to sun to hail. Finally they came to the edge of a large forest. They noticed that while everywhere else they had been was changing, the forest stayed the same- just a plain blue sky, with occasional clouds. Kisshu noticed that Ichigo was getting tired, so he stopped walking. Ichigo looked up at him quizzically.  
"We should stop," Kisshu said. "I can see you're getting tired, and I'm pretty tired too. Let's try to find somewhere to sleep after we rest for a while, and maybe find food as well."  
Ichigo nodded and said, "Thanks for saving me from the Mews, Kisshu." Kisshu smiled at her, and the two of them sat down under one of the trees.  
After a few minutes of silence, Ichigo said, "What are we going to do if we can't get off this island?"  
Kisshu replied, "Well, I guess we'll just have to live here. It might be better; at least you won't be under house arrest, and your friends can't get you here."  
"At least we're together," Ichigo said. "I love you, Kisshu."  
Kisshu said happily, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that. I love you too, Koneko-chan." Ichigo blushed.  
After a little while, Kisshu got up and said, "Let's find something to eat, and then we should find somewhere to sleep. At least for now, we should sleep off the ground, to avoid wild animals."  
"Okay," Ichigo said. They set off, and soon came to a river. "Well, at least there's water," Ichigo said.  
The two of them walked farther downstream, and soon found a bunch of fruit trees. Peach, plum, apple, cherry, and lots of others. They picked some of each, and continued, carrying the fruit. Then they came to what seemed to be a large cave, but strangely, it was fairly light inside.  
Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other, then went in hesitantly. To their surprise, there was no one in there. The light was coming from a pool of clear water at the back of the cave. Kisshu and Ichigo put their fruit down carefully, and went to the pool.  
When they looked in, they were shocked. The rock at the bottom of the pool was glowing softly, almost like a lantern. The light from the rock had lit up the cave.  
"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Kisshu remarked.  
Ichigo nodded and said, "What if we live here? There's water and food nearby, and it seems like no one else is here."  
"That sounds good, Kitten," Kisshu said. "Let's find some way of making beds, and then we can eat the fruit we picked."  
Ichigo nodded, and they set out again. They found a bunch of leaves and what looked like palm fronds, and brought them back to the cave. Then they spread them out in layers, creating one big bed for the two of them. Kisshu went back out alone, and came back with a bunch of tree branches, saying, "When it gets cold out, we're going to need these for fires."  
"Good thinking, Kisshu," Ichigo said, smiling. Kisshu smiled back and set the branches down. Then he and Ichigo got the fruit they picked, and started eating. They saved some for the next day as well. By the time they were done, it was dark out. Ichigo yawned, and Kisshu smiled.  
"Let's go to bed, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.  
Ichigo nodded, and the two of them curled up on the makeshift bed together.  
_

Me: Cya!

Slash: 0_0 Where are YOU going?

Ryou: LET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!*he's still in the cage XP*

Slash&Shishi&Hyper&Me: NO! WE WILL NOT LET YOU OUT!

Me: Anyways I'm off to my fox den! Cya!*turns into a fox and runs into my fox den*

Shishi:Right Cya! Oh and REVIEW! OR ELSE! *jumps on top of my fox den, and lays on top*

Slash: Cya everyone! *turns into a fox and goes in the same fox den I did (don't ask why)*

Hyper:*walks over to an owl's nest* Mr. Owl! Can I sleep on this branch?

: Whoo? Whoo?

Hyper: Gee thanks! I've got to stay close to Shady-chan, and this branch is just perfect I thank you Mr. Owl! *yep he can talk to animals*

Mr. Owl: Whoo! Whoo!*flys off because he seen a nice plump mouse*

Ryou:*groans because the cage is tiny and he's all cramped up inside it XD* Someone let me outta here!*nobody responds and suddenly 12 hungry wolves are standing in front of him* Oh crap... X_X 


	13. Chapter 12 How Did They Get Here

Everyone:*arrives*

Me: Hey people!

Hyper: *walks into room exausted from climbing 100 flights of stairs* ...Hi...*turns to leave down the stairs* Bye...

Me: Um Hyper... you realize we all teleport hear because of the stairs.

Hyper: WELL I WANTED TO SEE HOW MANY FLIGHTS THERE WERE! And I would have teleported when I started getting worn out, if not for the fact, that YOU*points at me* had to go and cancle off any flying, teleporting, or blasting, in the cave whatever!

Me: X_X uh Hyper? It's not a 'cave whatever' I like to call it a stairwell thank you very much!

Hyper: WHATEVER! *isn't paying attention to where he is going and falls down the stairs*

Dire Bite: *suddenly comes in from the elevator that is next to the stairs.* Shady-chan does NOT own TMM, neither does, Kisshuismylife who owns that traitor, Misaki, and um *throws arms in the air* TREEHUGGER'S DEAD! oh and Shady-chan owns, her OC's which in this case are in the Author's notes!

_Chapter 12: How Did They Get Here?_

The next morning, Ichigo and Kisshu decided to explore, the forest a little more. They had discovered, that the forest had different animals, like house cats, alley cats, dogs, birds, the occasional mouse, or rat.

Animals like those- but the strange thing: they were all different colors! Ichigo and Kisshu decided it's safe to split up, and look around.

So they did just that, Kisshu went one way and Ichigo went the other. Ichigo had been looking around for some time now, when a cute kitten, and it's mother walked up to her. The mother has, light purple fur, and orange eyes (see what I mean by different colors?). The Kitten's fur matches Kisshu's eyes, and it's eyes are, silverish. Ichigo sat down, to chat with the two. "

Hi! My name's Crystal, and this is my little kitten, Sapphire. She's the oldest of her six siblings. What's your name?" the adult cat seemed to trust Ichigo immediately. Ichigo smiled warmly at the two.

"Hello, Crystal, Hello Sapphire. My name's Ichigo. I'm from Tokyo, my uh 'friend' teleported us here, and we can't get back. Anyway, I can understand you, because I have cat DNA, myself. I'm a Mew- or at least I used to be. I got kicked off the team. Thanks to a traitor who I dare not call friend anymore." Ichigo explained her situation to them.

"Whoa! you're one of those cool mews? Will you transform for us?" a male cat asked, Ichigo guessed it was the father, it's fur matched the young kitten's, and it also has silver eyes.

"Sure. MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSE-SIS!" Ichigo transformed into Mew Ichigo. Kisshu suddenly ran over and the three cats ran over to a family of strangely colored rabbits. Suddenly, Pai, Lettuce, Pudding, and Taruto appeared.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?" Kisshu and Ichigo shouted.

_End Of Chapter_

Me: YAY! Oh, and I did this one :)

Dire Bite:*hugs me* You did a good job!

Me: Thank you! *teleports to his side so he's no longer hugging me*

Slash: KEEP YOUR HAND- oh wait Never Mind wrong person- and story...

Me: Yea... Slash, I uh had some inspiration for that one but I don't remember if I typed it down.

Slash: YEP! You did! Remember? i was yelling at you the whole time!*do you notice he's nicer now? Kinda...*

Me: OH YEAH! Now I remember! Well, anyways, your probably confused, so I'll te-...

Slash: I TELL THEM! Shady-chan's talking about the sequel for her first story 'Tokyo Mew Mew 3', this one will be called, 'Tokyo Mew Mew 4'.

Me: Boring titles I know. But Kisshuismylife *known to me as Emiko-chan but to all of you as Emiko* is the one, who comes up with the titles for the stories we do together- why you might ask? Simple: I let her AND I STINK AT COMING UP WITH STUFF LIKE THAT!

Slash: Yep! Please review! Or I'll stop being nice and WILL choke Shady-chan! That means no more story- SO REVIEW!

Me: FOR MY LIFE PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Slash:*teleports us to next chapter while Hyper takes 200 flights of stairs there*


	14. Chapter 13 News From Outside

Everyone:*arrives except Hyper who will arrive at the end of the story most likely*

Me: *a cat is heard in the background* MAXINE BE SILENT!

Slash:*anime sweat drop* DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL HER FOR YOU?

Dire Bite&Hyper*who appeared but nobody knew*:*fall down anime style*

Me:*gets angry red mark* NANI? NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO!*begins to yell at him LOTS*

Dire Bite&Hyper:* anime sweatdrop becomes bigger and they get another anime sweat drop*

Hyper:*yells over my yelling and screaming* SHADY-CHAN AND EMIKO-CHAN DO NOT OWN TMM, EMIKO-CHAN OWNS MISAKI, SHADY-CHAN OWNS HER OC'S, EMIKO-CHAN DID THIS CHAPTER, AND MASABAKA IS DEAD! PLEASE ENJOY!

_  
I'll Be There For You Chapter 13: News From the Outside World Ichigo and Kisshu were startled, to say the least. They didn't expect anyone to find them, and now it seemed that Pai, Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto had trapped themselves on the island too.  
After they got over the shock, Ichigo asked more calmly, "So why are you all here? I thought you guys hated us now."  
Lettuce replied, "Pudding and I knew you had your reasons for killing Aoyama, and we can forgive you. Besides, now there's absoutely no chance of Deep Blue coming back. And after you left, Mint kept going on about she now had to work, and Shirogane-san was being a complete jerk. I can't believe I ever saw anything in that guy. So Pudding and I decided to find out where Pai-san and Taruto-san were, and ask them to take us to you. Pai-san warned us there is a good possibility that we'll be living here for the rest of our lives, but we didn't really care, so we convinced him and Taruto-san to teleport us here. We also brought a lot of supplies for living here."  
Pudding continued, "That's right na no da! We brought food, sleeping bags, pillows, clothing, and building supplies so we can build a treehouse na no da. We also brought medicines in case any of us got sick, and other medical supplies that Pai-onii-chan had on the ship. We came totally prepared na no da!"  
"That's great," said Kisshu. "If I'd known we were going to get stuck here, I'd have done the same."  
"Well, at least we're all together now," Ichigo said. "It'll be nice to have more company- although the cats here are very friendly."  
Everyone looked at her weird, and she said, "Uh, part wildcat here, I can talk to cats." As if to prove her point, Crystal and Sapphire came up and rubbed against her legs.  
"Aww, so cute na no da," Pudding said. "Will the cats let Pudding pet them?" In answer, Sapphire hesitantly walked to Pudding and mewed. Pudding slowly knelt down and began scratching Sapphire's ears. Sapphire purred happily. Crystal went over to Lettuce, and looked up expectantly. Lettuce smiled and picked her up, then began stroking her. Crystal began purring too. Soon the humans and aliens were basically overrun by cats, all wanting attention. Everyone, even Pai, sat down and petted the cats. Eventually the cats wandered off to hunt food, and the humans and aliens were left in peace- for about ten minutes. Then they heard a bunch of squeaking, and a medium sized troup of tiny purple monkeys with white faces came over. They all started squeaking at Pudding, who said, "Oh, you guys want attention too na no da?" A chorus of squeaks was her answer, and she told the others, "The monkeys want to play with us na no da!"

_End Chapter_

Me: TA DA! Slash was being a baka earlier sorry for all the fudging yelling but yo-...

Shishi:*doesn't let us talk more and just teleports us to the next chapter*

Slash:*teleports back* REVIEW! I told you I'll choke Shady-chan if you don't!*teleports away* 


	15. Chapter 14 Playing With Monkeys

Everyone:*arrives*

Me: Ok, I can't think of anything to say. Slash disclaimer.

Slash: NO PROB! Emiko-chan, and Shady-chan, do NOT own TMM! Kisshuismylife/Emiko-chan owns Misaki and purple monkeys, Shady-chan owns her OC's which happen to be those other animals from earlier and the uh fishes that appear in this one.  
oh and MASABAKA'S DEAD! WOOHOO!

_Chapter 14: Playing With Monkeys_

One of the monkeys squeaked, and ran over to what seemed to be a palm tree, it climbed up, and grabbed, a banana, opened it, and threw the insides at Pudding, who ducked, causing the banana to go all over Taruto's face.

Taruto, tried to grab Pudding, who leaped behind him, he turned around, lunged at her, she moved, and he landed in the river.

In surprise at this, a fish, with scales the same color as Pai's hair, and eyes the color of Lettuce's hair, jumped out of the water, and landed on the ground in front of Lettuce.

Lettuce, gently picked it up, went further down stream, and released it into the river. "Thank you" said the fish and quickly swam away, as a group of, rainbow colored guppies swam after it.

The monkey's squeaked some more, then they all began throwing Bananas at each other. Pudding turned to look at her friends and cheered, "Banana fight Na No Da!" she then pulled a banana from behind her back, and threw it at Lettuce, who ducked and it hit Pai.

In the end, they all ended up in a 'banana fight' as Pudding so proudly called it. About an hour later, the monkeys squeaked and ran off into the forest. "They had to go Na No Da! Hey where's Lettuce-oneechan Na No Da?" Pudding had banana smeared ALL OVER her, the same with everyone else, except Lettuce.

They all turned to see Lettuce talking to the fish, she put back in the water earlier, and the group of guppies who actually, turned out, to NOT be guppies, but the fish's little ones.

"What? Oh, um, Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai, Pudding, this is Clare, and her 10 lit-*notices the babies swam away* ok then. Clare, these are my friends, Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai, and Pudding." Lettuce pointed at each friend as she spoke their names, the fish said something, and Lettuce translated, "Clare says hi, she has to go because she's got to make sure her little ones, get to their dad ok. Bye Clare.*stands up and notices it's getting dark* Where are we all staying? We should go, it's getting late.".

Ichigo and Kisshu, led everyone to the cave, where they all ate, and then went to bed.  
_

Me: Yep I did that one.

Slash:*teleports us to the next chapter* 


	16. Chapter 15 Swimming Mishaps

I'll Be There For You Chapter 15: Swimming Mishaps The next morning, everyone went swimming to clean off more thouroughly. Luckily Lettuce had packed swimsuits, as had Pai. Lettuce had a light green one-piece with a dark green frill around the chest. Ichigo had a hot pink bikini with strawberries on it, and dark red straps. Pudding had a yellow one-piece with little monkey faces on it. Kisshu had dark green swim trunks. Pai had dark purple swim trunks, and Taruto had red swim trunks.  
The girls changed first. When they came out, however, Kisshu was rubbing his head and glaring at Pai. "What happened?" Lettuce asked.  
Pai said, "He was trying to peek, so I smacked him. Don't worry, he didn't see anything."  
Ichigo glared at Kisshu, then said, "Still as perverted as ever, I see." To everyone's utter shock, she actually didn't smack him.  
"Okay, it won't happen again," Kisshu said as Ichigo continued glaring at him. Ichigo smiled, and the boys went into the cave to change. When they came out, Ichigo and Lettuce blushed bright red.  
"See something you like, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked with a smirk.  
"Er... N-no!" Ichigo stammered.  
Kisshu's smirk widened, and he said, "You're not fooling anyone, you know." Then he said, "Hey Pudding, what do you think Ichigo's staring at?"  
Pudding looked at Ichigo for a minute, then followed where her eyes were looking. "Looks like she's staring at your chest, Kisshu-onii-chan," Pudding said. "Why?"  
"Because I know she's not going to admit it," Kisshu said.  
Pudding suddenly got this evil smirk on her face that scared Ichigo out of her wits and strangely, made Pudding resemble Kisshu. "Kisshu-onii-chan, come here a minute, I've got an idea for you," Pudding said.  
Kisshu went over to her, and Pudding whispered, "Ichigo-onee-chan is very ticklish. You can tickle her into telling you what she's looking at!"  
Ichigo, meanwhile, was freaking out, and her nervousness only increased when Pudding finished whispering to Kisshu, who then got an evil smirk on his face too. Seeing this, Ichigo started backing away as Kisshu came towards her. Unfortunately, the river was behind her- and cats HATE water. Suddenly, the smirk faded off Kisshu's face, and was replaced by a look of worry. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, Ichigo took one more step back- and fell into the river.  
"ICHIGO!" Kisshu shouted. Ichigo didn't hear him though; she had hit her head when she fell, and was sinking. Kisshu dived into the water, grabbed her, and swam back to shore, putting her down on the ground and then climbing out himself. The others ran over as Kisshu started giving Ichigo CPR. After a few minutes, Ichigo started coughing, and then her breathing returned to normal, but she didn't wake up.  
"Kisshu-san, we have to get her warm and dry, or she could get sick," Lettuce said. She handed Kisshu a towel, and Kisshu wrapped Ichigo in it. Then he picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to the cave, where he made sure to dry her hair before wrapping her in more blankets. He dried himself off and put on a shirt, then sat down next to Ichigo and waited for her to wake up.  
A few hours later,the others came back, clean and dry. Ichigo still hadn't woken up, and Kisshu was nearly in tears. Lettuce came over and put a hand on Ichigo's forehead. "Well, she doesn't have a fever, so she's not sick, just unconscious," she said. "Kisshu-san, I'm sure she'll be fine. Ichigo's a strong girl."  
"This is all my fault," Kisshu muttered. "If I hadn't freaked her out, she wouldn't be in this condition." Then he began to cry, burying his face in his hands.  
"K-Kisshu?" Kisshu looked up. Ichigo had woken up, and was staring at him. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly.  
"I-I was really scared for you," Kisshu said. "It's all my fault you got hurt."  
"Well, I'm better now," Ichigo said with a smile. "You don't have to cry, I'll be fine." She sat up, and pulled Kisshu towards her, holding him in her arms and comforting him. Kisshu relaxed in her embrace, slowly falling asleep as she stroked his hair. After a while, Ichigo curled up next to him, and they slept together for the rest of the night. 


	17. Chapter 16

I'll Be There For You Chapter 15: Building a Treehouse The next morning, everyone woke up early, except Ichigo, who was still a bit tired out from almost drowning, and Kisshu, who was just tired from being so stressed out over Ichigo. The others smiled softly, seeing that Ichigo was holding Kisshu in her arms as she slept, and Kisshu was doing the same. They decided to let the two lovebirds sleep in, and Lettuce and Pudding decided to make pancakes for breakfast. Lettuce and Pudding went out of the cave to cook, and Pai and Taruto followed, curious about the pancakes.  
Meanwhile, Ichigo was waking up. When she realized the position she and Kisshu were in, she blushed, and pulled back a bit. This action also woke up Kisshu, but he was slower to wake up than Ichigo. Ichigo giggled as Kisshu yawned and snuggled up to her.  
"Kisshu, wake up. I think they're making pancakes," Ichigo said.  
Kisshu opened his golden eyes sleepily, and slowly sat up. "What are 'pancakes'?" he asked.  
Ichigo giggled again, and explained, "They're little cakes you make in a pan or on a griddle, and they taste great, especially with maple syrup!"  
"Maple syrup?" Kisshu said, confused by all the human food.  
"I'll show you, if they brought any," Ichigo said. Suddenly she realized she was still only wearing her pink bikini. "I have to change into some clothes. Kisshu, go wait outside," she told him, knowing he would probably try to peek anyways.  
Kisshu pouted, but Ichigo's glare didn't really leave any room for argument. Kisshu sighed, but went outside. Ichigo quickly picked out some clothes from the bags Lettuce and Pudding had brought. Once she was done, she was wearing a pair of denim knee-length jeans, and a pink T-shirt with a frilly scoop neck. She also had a pair of red sneakers, and white ankle socks. After she had everything in order, she went outside.  
When she got there, the pancakes were done and on a plate. Pudding was showing Taruto and Kisshu how to pour the maple syrup, and Lettuce was opening some butter for Pai. When she saw Ichigo, she said, "Oh, good morning, Ichigo-san. Would you like some pancakes?"  
"I'd love some, Lettuce, thanks," Ichigo said gratefully. Lettuce handed her a plate of pancakes.  
Once everyone was done eating, they washed the dishes and put them back in the cave. Then Pai said, "I think we should build a treehouse. We'll be off the ground, and it will be good to have an actual roof over our heads."  
"That's a good idea, but do we have the supplies?" Kisshu asked.  
"Yes, but we need more wood," Pai said.  
"Well, we are in a forest," Pudding said. "Plenty of trees around."  
"Alright, then all we have to do is find a tree for the house to go in," Pai said. "Let's split up into pairs, and yell out if you find something."  
So Ichigo and Kisshu went one way, Pudding and Taruto went the opposite way, and Lettuce and Pai went straight. It was a while before anyone saw anything, but finally Ichigo and Kisshu came to a huge tree, more than big enough to hold a tree house. Kisshu sent telepathic messages to Pai and Taruto, and they came to see the tree.  
"Well, that should do it," Pai said. "Let's start gathering wood- we'll have to look for large branches. It's too dangerous to cut down a big tree, so we'll have to settle for sawing up some limbs."  
"Okay," everyone else said. They all went off to find branches.  
A few hours later, they had a huge pile of branches. Pudding and Taruto hadn't come back yet, and the others were getting worried when Taruto sent a telepathic message to Pai, saying, "We found a huge fallen tree!"  
Pai turned to the others and said, "Let's go to Taruto's location. He says he found a huge fallen tree." The others nodded, and they set off. When they got there it was obvious Taruto was right. The tree was HUGE. It also wasn't too far from the tree they had picked out for their home.  
"Let's cut this tree up, and we should have more than enough wood," Pai said. 


	18. Chapter 17

I'll Be There For You Chapter 17: Making a Happy Home The next day, everyone decided to start furnishing their new home, now that they had finished building it. They divided up the tasks, everyone had something to do. Ichigo had finished the curtains, but now she and Lettuce got down to work on blankets for everyone. Since each pair was sharing a bed, they made only three blankets, which would go with the sleeping bags they already had. They were making new pillowcases too. For Kisshu and Ichigo, they made a dark green blanket with a desgin of pink strawberries, and pink pillowcases with dark green stripes. For Pai and Lettuce, they were making a purple blanket with green dolphins, and green pillowcases with purple stripes. For Pudding and Taruto, they made a yellow blanket with a design of orange monkeys, and orange pillowcases with a swirly yellow design.  
Kisshu and Pai were making furniture for everyone. Each room would have a dresser, a bed and a small table. They were also making a dining room table and chairs. Later on, they would make sofas. Kisshu turned out to be very skilled at carving, so Pai left the designs on the furniture to him. Pai would make the basic object, and then Kisshu would carve out the handles and any designs he thought were interesting.  
For his and Ichigo's dresser, Kisshu made a design of strawberries around the edges. Pai let him do the dresser designs for him and Lettuce, and Pudding and Taruto. This was a mistake. Pudding and Taruto didn't have it too bad; Kisshu just put their names and some monkey faces on the dresser, along with a few hearts, because he knew it would drive Taruto nuts.  
Pai and Lettuce's dresser was a whole different story. First Kisshu had done a picture on each drawer. This was a pair of dolphins, one one either side of the handle, looking like they were kissing. That wasn't nearly the end, however. On the top of the dresser, Kisshu had written in actually pretty nice letters, 'Pai and Lettuce, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Underneath that he had written, 'Lovebirds forever'.  
No one else thought much about Kisshu's carving, until he finished- and started snickering. Ichigo, being the curious cat that she was, came over first, to see what had Kisshu so amused. She read what Kisshu had wrote, and whispered in Kisshu's ear, so no one else could hear, "Nice one!" Then she began laughing too.  
Pai was trying to ignore Kisshu, but when Ichigo left Kisshu's side, and continued laughing,he knew he had to see what was up. He walked over, and Kisshu let him by. When he read what Kisshu had wrote on his dresser, he turned redder than a stoplight.  
"KISSHU!" Pai screamed, startling Lettuce, and causing Ichigo's ears and tail to pop out. Kisshu, meanwhile, was running for his life. Pai was pretty scary right now. As Pai chased Kisshu around the forest, Lettuce decided to go read what Kisshu had written. She read it, and then turned so red it made Ichigo' hair scream with jealousy. Then she quietly went back to working on the sewing she was doing, letting Pai get his anger out alone.  
Meanwhile, Pai was less fit than Kisshu, and while Kisshu was barely sweating while running around, Pai was basically gasping for air. Finally he had to stop. When Kisshu noticed this, he stopped a safe distance away- and started laughing maniacally.  
"Jeez, Pai, I had no idea you were so out of shape," Kisshu commented between laughs. Pai gave him a very scary death glare, but without the muscle to back it up, Kisshu only laughed harder.  
In the middle of all of this, Pudding and Taruto came back, because their task had been to go find something to make mattresses with. They both came back with several loads of some kind of fluffy stuff, put it down, and went back to the forest to get more that they had gathered. After they had lugged it all into the clearing where the treehouse was, they stopped to look at the scene before them. It was very strange. Pai had collapsed from exhaustion, and Kisshu was doing a victory dance. Lettuce was still bright red, and Ichigo was reduced from hysterical laughter to a simple smirk that looked oddly like Kisshu's.  
"Ichigo-onee-chan, what's going on, na no da?" Pudding asked.  
"Pai's mad because Kisshu wrote something on his dresser," Ichigo said. Then with an evil smirk, she said, "You both should read it, it's really funny."  
As soon as Taruto read it, he burst out laughing, and Pudding soon followed. After a few minutes, they were literally rolling around on the ground, gasping for air.  
Kisshu, meanwhile, had his usual trademark smirk on his face, and since Pai was basically unable to move at the moment, he was taking the opportunity to tease Pai further. He was sitting a safe distance away, saying, "You should kiss her Pai. You know she'd like that." While he was talking, he had somehow found a long stick, and was poking Pai with it.  
By this point, Pai's face was so red, it probably wasn't healthy. Not only was he furious with Kisshu, he was embarrassed as well. He knew he loved Lettuce, and that she had some feelings for him as well. However, Kisshu' little saying on the dresser was, in Pai's opinion, inappropriate. On top of that, Ichigo had gotten Taruto and Pudding to read it as well. He was NEVER going to hear the end of this one.  
Lettuce had noticed that Kisshu was poking Pai, and appealed to Ichigo. "Ichigo-san, could you ask Kisshu-san to stop poking Pai-san?"  
"Why?" Ichigo asked.  
"Uh... because it's not very nice," Lettuce said.  
Ichigo sighed (obviously, she had been enjoying the show), and went over to Kisshu, saying, "Okay, Kisshu, time to leave Pai alone. He looks like he's about had enough."  
"Awww..." Kisshu pouted, but threw the stick away, and left Pai lying on the ground. Then he followed Ichigo back to the others. Pudding and Taruto were fast asleep, worn out from laughing too hard. As Kisshu and Ichigo approached, Lettuce got up and went to help Pai. Ichigo went back to sewing, but Kisshu, having finished the dressers, decided to work on something else for a while.  
Kisshu got out his Dragon Swords, and picked up a chunk of wood. Then he began carving. It took about two hours, and Pai was back to normal, but Kisshu finally finished what he was working on. It turned out to be a perfect replica of Ichigo in cat form, bell, tail ribbon, and all.  
"Oi, Ichigo," he called out, walking over to her. Ichigo looked up from the pillowcase she was making. She and Lettuce had already finished the blankets.  
"What's up, Kisshu?" she asked.  
"This is for you," he said, holding out the carving.  
"Oh, it's beautiful, Kisshu," Ichigo said, gently taking it from his hand. "Thank you so much!"  
Everyone else came over to see as well. "Wow, Kisshu-san, you're really talented," Lettuce said.  
"Thanks," Kisshu said, smiling.  
Ichigo put the carving down gently, then came over and kissed Kisshu passionately. Naturally, Kisshu kissed back with equal, if not more, passion. 


	19. Chapter 18

I'll Be There For You Chapter 16: A New Home After they found the fallen tree, they began construction. They cut the tree and all the branches they had gathered into boards, then stacked them up and began building. First they constructed a pulley system to get the boards into the tree, where they started off by making a platform of wider boards. After nailing the extremely large platform into place, they began working on the walls.  
They had decided to do more than one floor,so they had to make two sets of walls. After they finished three walls (back and sides), they set them aside, and began making a wall with a door in it. Kisshu used his Dragon Swords to carve out a door handle.  
Once that was done, they raised the walls up, and then inserted the front door. Lettuce had thought to bring hinges, so they had a perfect door that opened and closed without any trouble. To separate the first floor, they put up another wall with an empty doorway in it. One side was going to be the living room/kitchen, and the other side would be a bedroom.  
They had started early in the morning, and by the time they finished all this, it was getting dark. They decided to go back to the cave for the night, and resume work tomorrow morning. So once they reached the cave, Ichigo and Lettuce made dinner, which was ramen, because everyone was too tired to make something fancy.  
The next morning, everyone woke up, had a quick breakfast of fruit, and went back to work. Yesterday they had finished the first floor, and today they were going to do the second floor.  
They created a ceiling over the first floor, and got to work on making a staircase that would go through the edge of the ceiling, along the wall. Even with all six of them working together, it still took about six hours to finish the stairs alone. Then they had to use support beams to hold it up. Finally, they finished it, and decided to take a break. They had lunch, and rested for a while, then went back to work.  
They raised the walls for the outside of the second floor, but by then everyone was exhausted. They decided to make the separate bedrooms and the bathroom tomorrow, and went back to the cave for some sleep. As usual, Kisshu and Ichigo were cuddled up, as were Taruto and Pudding. Taruto didn't have much of a choice about this arrangement, but he secretly liked sleeping with Pudding.  
Pai and Lettuce were still sleeping next to each other, but not cuddled up like the others. They were both too shy for that.  
The next morning(this was becoming a routine), they all got up, ate breakfast, and went to work on the treehouse. Today they divided up the second floor into three rooms and a small hallway. They added windows and doors to the bedrooms and the bathroom. (Don't ask me how they got plumbing in a tree. I just made it up).  
While the others worked on making a sturdy roof, Ichigo started sewing curtains for the windows. Lettuce had brought pink and green fabric for Ichigo and Kisshu's room, purple and green fabric for her and Pai's room, and yellow fabric with a print of small orange monkeys for Pudding and Taruto's room.  
By the time the others had finished the roof, Ichigo had two sets of curtains done and was halfway done with the third, which was for her and Kisshu's room. Lettuce sat down next to her, and began making a rope ladder so they could get up and down, but still be able to discourage unwelcome company, like weird wild animals. Ichigo finished the curtains, and soon after, Lettuce finished the long rope ladder.  
Kisshu took the rope ladder as Pudding scambled up the tree to the house. Opening the front door, she waved to Kisshu, who then threw the end of the ladder up to her. She tied the ends to the branch that the door rested on, and made sure it would hold before climbing down to prove it.  
As Pudding climbed off the rope ladder, everyone cheered. "We're finished na no da!" Pudding cried happily. They still had to furnish their new home, but they decided to move in that night. After a few trips back and forth from the cave, they had moved everything in. It turned out that Pudding, with help from Taruto, had manged to sneak quite a lot of Keiichiro's cakes out of the cafe, and found some way to preserve them as well. So they all had cake to celebrate.  
Finally everyone went to bed in their new home, happy they had a place to live.  



	20. Chapter 19

I'll Be There For You Chapter 18: Epilogue It had been six years since Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto, Pudding, Lettuce and Pai had gone to the Island. Ichigo was now 19, Kisshu was 20, Pudding and Taruto were 16, Lettuce was 20, and Pai was 25.  
Due to the animals being so friendly, the girls and the Cyniclons had become vegetarian. Over the years, they had found that they could grow most of their own food. They had learned to grow rice and harvest it, so they had rice, rice noodles, and rice flour. They grew many types of fruits and vegetables, and of course, a lot of strawberries.  
To Pai's approval, and Kisshu's great dismay, the girls had decided not to have children. True, there was plenty of food, but there was no hospital on the Island, so if something went wrong, they would be helpless. Since this was good reasoning, and because Kisshu didn't want to risk losing Ichigo, everyone agreed.  
They still had no idea where on Earth they had ended up, or even if they were still ON Earth at all. It didn't really matter though; Kisshu and Ichigo would be in jail if they went back to Japan, and the others were really enjoying the peace and quiet of the Island, so no one really cared, as long as the other Mews didn't find them. As Pai reasoned, if Ryou hadn't found them yet, he wasn't going to. Pai had, over the years, set up a sort of science lab, and found a way to alter the girls' Mew Pendants, so no one could track them. They had never had to transform, and the aliens never had to use their powers. The Island was just so peaceful, and there were no enemies. If there had been a threat, Ichigo's cat friends would have warned them.  
They often had picnics with the cats and monkeys, and sometimes the birds came over too. Lettuce always fed the fish when they did this, so they wouldn't feel left out. They had become friends with all the animals. Sapphire, the first kitten they met, now had kittens of her own, and though her mother Crystal was getting on in years, she still helped out.  
Their personalities had changed somewhat over the years. Ichigo was less ditzy now, and more responsible. Kisshu was still playful and teased Ichigo, but had become a bit more mature and slightly less perverted. Pudding was still hyper, but had calmed down a bit. Taruto was more mature around Pudding, but still pouted when she called him 'Taru-Taru'. Lettuce was still sweet and shy, but she was a bit more confident now. Pai had changed the most. Due to Lettuce's influence, he was a bit less monotonic, and actually started smiling sometimes!(OMG)  
Their appearances changed too. Ichigo was still slim and curvy, but her hair was much longer, and she wore it in a braid that went to the middle of her back. She usually wore a pink long-sleeved shirt and black pants. (They all had new clothes, since they grew out of the ones they wore when they first went to the Island). She also still had a pair of sneakers, but also liked to wear some soft boots she had made.  
Kisshu still had the same hairstyle, and while he was still slim, he had added on a bit more muscle. He still had the same shirt and bandages, but now he wore long pants without the apron thing, and he still had the same boots.  
Pudding had let her blonde hair grow to her waist, and wore it in a ponytail. She wore a pair of brown boots, yellow skintight pants, and an orange t-shirt. She had had a growth spurt, and was now almost as tall as Ichigo.  
Taruto had also had a growth spurt, and surprisingly, he was as tall as Pai now. He still went barefoot, but his shorts were now longer and red, and he wore a black t-shirt that covered his stomach. He still had bandages on his arms and legs.  
Lettuce had kept her hair long, but wore it in a single braid that she curled up into a bun on the back of her head. She wore soft boots like Ichigo's. Her outfit was very different from what she used to wear, however. She wore a cream colored three-quarter sleeved shirt with a V-neck, spring green leggings that reached her ankles, and a sky blue miniskirt over that.  
Pai hadn't changed his outfit at all, except that, like the other aliens, he had gotten rid of the ribbons. He also hadn't changed his hairstyle. All in all, he was still the same old Pai, except for the occasional smile.  
Though they didn't talk about it much, they all knew they would spend the rest of their lives on the Island. And they were fine with that.  
Everyone was happy, and that's the way it should be.

Me: YEAH! I FINISHED! I FINISHED I FINISHED! *does victory dance by jumping up and down shouting "YAY!" over and over again while holding hands with Slash and Dire Bite who are doing the same as me*

Shishi: *is talking with Crystal and Sapphire, and Sapphire's kittens*

Me&Slash&Dire Bite: REVIEW!

Riot: Hey Shady! Can I play that song you got my name from?*I nod and he plays Riot by Three Days Grace and we all act like we're at party 


End file.
